Un cuento sin fin
by Naeh
Summary: Con Voldemort muerto todos pensarían que la guerra ha terminado. Pero custodiado por mortífagos y tras unas rejas Harry espera su rescate. Severus/Harry. Regalo del AI para Sig


Fanfics:

**Un cuento sin fin**

Notó perfectamente el momento en que su brazo chocó contra la pared, el dolor intenso que acompañó al golpe. Fue una especie de crujido empañado por un gemido sordo, sabía que no estaba roto pero también sabía que la extraña posición en la que se encontraba no era normal.

Había perdido la cuenta de los días que llevaba allí dentro, todo se entremezclaba en su cabeza haciéndole perder cualquier sentido de la orientación, el día y la noche estaban difusos en su mente y ya no importaba nada más que la idea de no suplicar, de no dejarse vencer.

Estaba cansado, maldita sea, lo único que quería era cerrar los ojos y dejar que la inconsciencia se lo llevase. Pero contrario a sus deseos eso no pasaba, tan solo se quedaba allí, quieto en la oscuridad, con el dolor presente en cada parte de su cuerpo y las lágrimas luchando por escapar.

Esa noche soñó con Hogwarts, con un tiempo en el que se sentía feliz, pero de nuevo vio sus muros caer, y llevarse con ellos el sueño de un futuro mejor. Habían pasado tres años, tres largos y difíciles años. Muchos se habían quedado en el camino y muchos otros jamás superarían todas las atrocidades que en ese tiempo tuvieron que ver.

Había matado al lord. Si, había cumplido con su destino, y Dumbledore había caído por ayudarle. Dos grandes magos habían desaparecido el mismo día, y sin embargo había sido demasiado tarde. Los mortífagos estaban ya demasiado extendidos, el reino del terror se había asentado, aún cuando su rey había caído. Hubo muchos dispuestos a sucederle. Parecía un cuento sin fin, un luchar continuado hasta el momento en que todos caerían.

Le despertaron los chispazos del cielo, esa noche parecía querer derrumbarse sobre las pobres cabezas de los mortales. Los relámpagos iban y venían acompañados de estruendosos truenos. Pero en lo único que pudo fijarse fue en el rastro de sangre que había a su alrededor, cálida y oscura. Gota a gota escapando de cada herida abierta, nada que pudiera terminar con su vida, pero espesa como para recordarle que al día siguiente habría más formando un círculo bajos sus pies.

La mirada perdida más allá del ventanuco quiso jugarle una mala pasada, una luz verde surcando durante un segundo el aire para luego desaparecer. Cerró los ojos para enfocarlos nuevamente en el exterior pero no vio nada más que pudiera permitirle respirar aliviado. La humedad en su mirada empañó algo más que sus ojos. Estaba a punto de romperse y era plenamente consciente de ello.

A sus oídos llegó un ruido proveniente del interior de las paredes, lejos de los truenos que rompían el silencio del lugar y su corazón se detuvo a la espera de algo más, pero de nuevo se sintió miserable por esperar algo que quizás jamás llegaría.

En aquel rincón de esa oscura celda se dejó estar con la mirada en el techo y recostado contra su propia sangre. Su mente se nubló un segundo y se llevó el único brazo que todavía podía mover a la cabeza. Todo daba vueltas y la sensación de vacío no le dejaba pensar claramente. Debería preocuparse por ese mareo intermitente y esos extraños zumbidos que le atormentaban pero ya todo daba igual, era increíble como los mortífagos podían sacar lo peor de las personas.

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó en ese extraño trance entre la consciencia y el sopor pero lo siguiente que supo es que esta vez si había escuchado algo al otro lado de la puerta, escuchó unos gritos y contempló como los colores de varios hechizos hacían eco dentro de su habitáculo. Luego todo se volvió oscuridad nuevamente antes de que su puerta se abriera de improvisto tras el impacto de un rayo de luz.

El resplandor lo cegó un segundo e involuntariamente protegió sus ojos con la mano antes de dejarla caer a su costado cuando sintió aquella voz a escasos metros de su persona.

-…Harry…- había tanta desesperación y anhelo en esa palabra que dudó realmente de haber escuchado su nombre.

Pero sus ojos se encontraron con los otros y supo que todo iría bien.

-Sev…- apenas pudo pronunciar nada con su voz enronquecida y quemada por los gritos.

Sintió como unos brazos le envolvían y le alzaban con más cuidado del que jamás nadie había puesto en su persona. Contuvo un grito de dolor al notar su brazo herido moverse, pero como si el otro lo hubiera presentido lo inmovilizó con cuidado y no lo tocó mientras cargaba su peso.

Solo supo que estando allí se sentía protegido, y por primera vez se dejó ir a la oscuridad sin preocuparse por nada más, perdiéndose la mirada angustiada que el mayor le dirigía antes de salir de aquel lugar para siempre.

Se sentía a gusto, como hacía mucho que no se sentía. Notaba un agradable calor y estaba sobre una superficie mullida y cómoda. Se obligó a entreabrir los ojos mientras a su memoria regresaban los recuerdos de lo que suponía su rescate. Parpadeó unas cuantas veces antes de poder enfocar algo a su alrededor, pero cuando lo hizo notó la penetrante mirada de unos ojos negros en su persona.

-Bienvenido -no supo descifrar bien la intensidad con que fue dicho, pues se sentía completamente envuelto en la forma en la que le estaba mirando.

-¿Cuánto tiempo? - necesitaba poner en orden su cabeza para poder pensar con claridad.

-Llevas inconsciente unas pocas horas - pero Snape no tenía muy claro a que se refería así que completó su respuesta ante de que el otro se adelantara- pasaste diecisiete días encerrado con ellos.

Harry asintió levemente procesando la información. Ahora que se sentía a salvo recordaba los detalles de cómo le habían apresado en una misión hace ya casi veinte días.

-La próxima vez que decidas sacrificarte por el "bien" de los demás, deberías recordar que tal vez no tengamos tanta suerte como la de ayer- se había dejado coger para que pudieran escapar, ni siquiera sabía porqué seguía vivo. Tener al niño que vivió como prisionero era un símbolo, quizás por encima de su propia muerte, nadie lo quería convertir en mártir.

-Lección aprendida - huyó de su mirada y centró sus ojos en el otro lado de la habitación- puedes estar tranquilo.

Severus se tragó la ira que le invadió en ese momento, la frustración de verle en aquel estado. Recordaba perfectamente el momento en que se descubrió que era un traidor, un segundo antes de que el director y el mago oscuro cayeran frente a él, protegiendo con su cuerpo al chiquillo insolente que se había convertido en un hombre frente a sus ojos. Desde entonces habían luchado en el mismo lado, codo con codo, cubriéndose las espaldas y entablando una extraña alianza que muchos no llegaban a comprender.

Se levantó bruscamente y se dirigió a la única mesa que había en el cuarto, tomó unas cuantas pociones y ungüentos y se dejó caer a un lado de la cama. Harry intentó mover su brazo para dejarle espacio pero una expresión de dolor se apoderó de su rostro.

-Necesito colocártelo en su sitio, de momento tiene un hechizo para que no lo puedas mover- y además necesitaba distraerlo por que sabía que eso dolería y mucho- déjame ver tus heridas, la poción cicatrizante no valdrá de mucho si no me dejas ponerles algo de esta cosa- mostró un bote con una extraña tonalidad, fingió no percibir la cara de disgusto en la cara del más joven.

Vio como el muchacho luchaba vanamente para quitarse de encima lo que llevaba y dejar al descubierto el destrozo que habían hecho en su cuerpo. Tomó aire unas cuantas veces antes de volver a enfrentarse al torso marcado de cicatrices y heridas todavía por cerrar. Merlín, no podía imaginarse el calvario que tuvo que pasar antes de conseguir llegar hasta él. Se maldijo por haberlo permitido.

Como Harry no daba hecho mucho por sí mismo, apoyó las cosas en la mesita y él mismo comenzó a quitarle la ropa con delicadeza.

-¿sabes? - se detuvo un segundo cuando el otro buscó su mirada en señal de interrogación- no era esta la idea que tenía sobre desnudarte.

Casi sonríe abiertamente ante la expresión de incredulidad y azoramiento del más joven. Aprovechó ese momento para poner crema en el moratón con peor pinta. Eso de seguro que escocería.

-¡Joder!- Harry no pudo contener el momento de dolor y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Severus le miró reprimiendo las ganas de volver al lugar donde le tenían encerrado y empezar a repartir las peores maldiciones que se le ocurrieran, sin embargo optó por poner una expresión más neutra antes de continuar.

-Sí, eso se acerca más a lo que tenía en mente

Los ojos apretados con agonía se abrieron de nuevo con sorpresa mientras un intenso carmín cubrías las mejillas del chico.

-¿Q-QUÉ?

Severus Snape acababa de encontrar un nuevo hobby en descolocar completamente al chico con sus palabras. Siempre lo había hecho pero desde esta nueva perspectiva era mucho más estimulante.

Aprovechó esta vez para colocarle el brazo en su sitio. En cuanto se lo puso bien notó al chico abrazado a su persona, con la cabeza enterrada en su pecho y el cuerpo completamente en tensión

-Mierda Severus, eso ha dolido- fue un murmullo ahogado contra su túnica.

No pudo controlar sus brazos que volaron a rodear al más joven, ciñéndolo contra si con una delicadeza que sorprendería a muchos.

-Tranquilo- susurró cerca de su oído- ya ha pasado.

Y antes de que se diera cuenta Harry Potter lloraba aferrado a su cuerpo como alma en pena, y él le abrazaba murmurando palabras de aliento y promesas de un futuro mejor.

Cuando sintió que se tranquilizaba le instó a que se volviera a acostar y con verdadero cuidado terminó de curar sus heridas y le obligó a tomar unas pociones

- Debes descansar- su mano con vida propia acariciaba la frente del muchacho arrastrando su indomable pelo fuera de sus ojos, unos que le observaban con detalle e intensidad.

En cuanto hizo ademán de levantarse para dejarle la tranquilidad suficiente algo detuvo su marcha, unos dedos aferrados todavía a su túnica.

-No te vayas- jamás había escuchado ese tono de súplica en la voz del otro, y deseaba no tener que escucharlo nunca más.

-Harry…- quería decirle lo importante que era la tranquilidad para su recuperación pero la mirada verde esmeralda le interrumpió.

-Quédate conmigo- dudó un segundo antes de continuar- por favor.

La mano que todavía le sujetaba hizo presión para devolverle al lugar que había ocupado en la cama, sus ojos fueron los que terminaron de convencer a su antiguo profesor, que con aparente seguridad se sacó la túnica para recostarse junto al chico y envolverle en un abrazo cuidadoso contra su cuerpo.

Harry se amoldó inmediatamente al espacio apoyando su rostro contra su pecho y pasando el brazo por su cintura, que las piernas se enredaran en las del mayor haciendo un revoltijo con las sábanas fue más inconsciente que pensado.

Cuando Severus pensaba que el moreno ya se había quedado dormido y acariciaba con delicadeza el cuerpo tendido a su lado pudo escucharle una vez más antes de dejarse llevar por la risa que hizo desaparecer cualquier miedo pasado.

-¿así que tenías ideas sobre como desnudarme?

**Fin**

**Un fic escrito por Naeh**

**22 de junio de 2008**

**Regalo del AI para Sig ) **


End file.
